Isabelle Lightwood, Maybe
by Miranda Herondale
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood is the only Lightwood with dark eyes. Why is that? Was Robert the only parent who was unfaithful? Is Robert Isabelle's father? Or someone else? This is my first fanfic. Hope it works out! Takes place after CoHF. COMPLETE! Sequel coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I am writing my first fanfic and I though "no on ever writes anything about Isabelle" so I will! I hope this turns out well, I will want feedback. Let me know what you want to happen during the story and If I like it, I will put it in the story. I own nothing but the plot, everything else goes to the fantastic Cassandra Clare!**

**Chapter 1**

Ever since the day Isabelle Lightwood's mother, Maryse, told her that her father, Robert, had cheated on her mother, she wondered if her mother had been completely faithful as well. The past couple of months were too busy for her to think too hardly on this, but now that Simon is in Idris in the Shadowhunter Academy and Sebastian is dead, she has a lot of time on her hands. Alec isn't even at the institute all that often, he is always with Magnus.

Clary moved in, to extend her training is what she told Jocelyn, but Isabelle suspected that is was to be around Jace more. The institute seemed so much more empty than it had before. Alec is gone. Robert is gone. Max is...gone. Maryse has pulled slightly away from the family after her and Robert decided to end their marriage. She believes it has also to do with the fact that Max is gone as well.

What if Maryse wasn't faithful to Robert? Alec is obviously their son. He looks like them and has blue eyes like Robert. Max looked like them as well with grey eyes, which is a variation of blue. People always said that Isabelle looked like Maryse, except her eyes. Isabelle had dark brown eyes, so dark they are almost black. Where did they come from?

Just then there was a knock on the door, pulling Isabelle from her thoughts. She slid off the bed and walked to the door. There in the hallway stood Clary Fray, the only mundane she actually liked. The only thing was that Isabelle didn't consider her a mundie anymore. She has proved herself over and again that she is strong like any Shadowhunter.

"What's up, Clary?"

"Well, Jace went with Alec and Magnus for a while and I was wondering if there was anything you would like to do?"

"Well, I do kinda want to talk to someone about something, and I trust you. Come in here." Isabelle opened the door wider to let Clary pass her, then shut the door.

They walked over the the pink, soft, fluffy bed and sat. Clary didn't know what to think. Isabelle seemed so cautious and mysterious, and she never seems this unsure about anything. She had a far off look on her face, like she was lost in the Land of Isabelle.

"What's the matter, Izzy?"

"Well, have you ever noticed that I have different eyes than both of my brothers?"

"Well, I guess, but what does it matter? Lots of people have different eyes than their parents, where are you going with this?" Clary looked completely confused. What is she getting so upset about?

"I mean, what if dad wast the only one who cheated? What if mom cheated once or twice before before dad did? I don't know when dad's affair started, but what if mom cheated too, and got pregnant? Then passed me off as dad's kid, and decided never to take that chance again? So Max was dads, Alec is for sure dads, but what if I'm not?" Isabelle had a look of pure distress all over. The way she was sitting wasn't the confident Izzy that Clary had grown used to over the past months. This one looked slightly broken and very confused.

"I don't know if that is really any room to accuse your mom of that. And anyway, everyone knows that Robert and Maryse are your parents. It's like the way you guys took Jace in as your brother, everyone knew that you all loved him, so he was your brother. It's the same, everyone knows that Robert and Maryse love you, and they have no room to even think that Robert isn't your father."

Isabelle's mood seemed to lighten a little. But not much. "Okay, I guess you have a point."

Another knock on the door. Who is it now? Isabelle opens the door to see Jace.

"I thought you were with Alec."

"I was. And now I'm back. Clary and I had plans for the evening, so I came to collect her."

"How did you know where I was?" Clary looked slightly baffled, but was smiling at Jace. She had a look of pure admiration in her eyes. Isabelle wondered if that was how she looked when looking at Simon. She almost hoped not. But she loved Simon, so it didn't really matter.

"Well, no one else is even here, so I came to where my beautiful sister and irresistible girlfriend were probably congregated. And look, here they are!"

"Let's go." Clary said, jumping from the bed. She kissed Jace on the cheek and they both left Isabelle to her thoughts.

She still didn't completely believe that she was absolutely her fathers child, but how would she find out?

**So how was the first chapter? I hope it was ok. Let me know if you want to see something happen in the story and if I like it, it will happen! Review please! I don't know when I will be able to update for sure. I don't have internet. So I will write and update when I get wifi. Let me know what you think. **

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I felt that the first chapter was a little short and I wanted to add a little of the others in as well. Hopefully everyone likes this. Sorry about any typos, I'm writing from an Ipad and it is a little difficult. While I still have WiFi, here is another chapter.**

**Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 2**

Clary wanders around the training room waiting for Jace to arrive. They are supposed to train together. Jace said he wants her to be better at protecting herself, because he won't be around all the time. She thinks that she can protect herself just fine, but Jace disagrees.

Why does Isabelle think that she isn't Robert's daughter? She looks just like Maryse, which doesn't exactly mean anything. She would look like her mother no matter who the father was. That was yesterday. Isabelle didn't say or do anything to make Clary think that she was still upset about it.

Hands wrap around her waist. Warm, with long, scarred shadowhunter fingers with a Herondale ring. She automatically leans into him. Her Jace. Jace with his golden-blonde hair and sparkling amber eyes. Jace who is closed off from everyone. Everyone but her. Jace who picked her over anyone and everyone else. They had picked each other over everyone else. He was the only person who believed that she could be a shadowhunter.

"Where have you been? I came in here ranting about Magnus stealing my parabatai and you were just gone." His voice was slightly husky, sexy.

"I didn't hear you. I was just thinking."

"Ohh? And what were you thinking about that was more important than I?"

"Well, you see, I was just thinking of my wonderful boyfriend and just how lucky I am with all my friends." She replies with a grin, looking up at him.

"I see. Well, you are lucky. Not just anyone is lucky enough to be with this." he says, gesturing to his body. "Now lets get training."

~oO0Oo~

"Yes?" Isabelle walked into the dining room where Jace had told her Maryse wanted to speak with her. Maryse was standing by the door leading to the kitchen.

"I want to teach you to cook, I know you like to, so maybe a lesson would be appreciated?" Maryse asks with questioning eyes.

What is going on? What made Maryse pay attention to us. She is usually too busy running the institute to actually care what her children are doing.

"Why do you care all of a sudden? You usually only care if we have trained enough for the day, what makes now different?" She asks, not rudely, just curiously.

"I realize that I haven't been the greatest mother. There are times that I wanted to do things with you kids, I just didn't have the time. I also realize that I ignored your father too much and that is what put a strain on our relationship. I want us to be close, Isabelle, and if we can't be close, I hope we can be closer than we are now." Maryse looks like she is about to cry. She looks genuinely hurt by the fact that we aren't close. Poor Max never got to see this side of Mom...That is why.

"Max. He is why you're doing this. You weren't close to him before Sebastian, and you don't want to loose your chance with anyone else." It makes complete sense. Isabelle doesn't sound angry at all as she speaks. Just curious and maybe a little hurt. The way Maryse is talking makes her think that Maryse is either a very good lier-she was in the circle, she'd have to be a good lier- or she really believes that Isabelle is Robert's daughter. Now isn't the time to bring that up.

Isabelle sighs deeply. "Okay, what are we going to cook?"

Maryse smiles widely. "I can show you how to make Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo? Does that sound good?" Isabelle just smiles. During the entire lesson, Isabelle wonders, again, if Robert really is her father. Look at Jace. He thought Valentine was his dad for so long when he wasn't even remotely related. She silently vows to find out for sure.

~oO0Oo~

Alec looked around him. He was in Magnus' apartment but felt perfectly at home. The warlock was in the shower but he was on the couch, thinking. He wanted to be around Jace more often. Jace was his parabatai, but they both decided to go different ways. They lived so close to one another, but they rarely saw each other. Isabelle, too. He missed his sister. His sister who was the opposite of him, not in looks, but personality. Where Alec was uncertain of himself and aspired to be well known, Isabelle was hard to forget and very confident.

Magnus suddenly walked from the hallway, a towel wrapped around his waist. His black hair sticking up from him running his hand through it. "Why such a far of look, Alec? You know you were welcome to join me if you were that bored. Ahh, well, too late now."

"I was just thinking of my sister and Jace. I don't see them as often as I would like to."

"We shall go to the institute tomorrow, then. I have missed my biscuit, as well."

Magnus walked over to the couch, his feet smacking against the floor. He plopped down next to Alec and just looked at him. They were both just looking at each other. Alec slowly stood up and sauntered toward Magnus' bedroom, motioning for Magnus to follow. And follow he did.

**How was it? Please review! I want help with my writing! I feel like its not the greatest. I had to put the Clace and Malec bits in there. I didn't in the first chapter, but i had to in this one. Now I just need Simon back from Idris...hmmm. Like I said, REVIEW! If you have any ideas, let me know, PM me, if I like your idea, it shall be in the story. Well, Hope you liked the chapter. **

**Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I got Wifi. For a minute. Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3 **

"Alec!" Clary watches as Isabelle yells, running down the corridor toward her brother. How can anyone run in 5 inch heels? She and Jace are walking toward Alec and Magnus, who are standing in front of the elevator.

"You don't seem as excited about seeing Alec as Isabelle." Clary says, looking at Jace with a look of pure wonder. Ever since he had gotten that text from Alec last night, Jace had been so excited. He was so happy that he'd get to spend a couple of hours with his parabatai.

"Well, I figure Alec would like time with his sister. I also think that the boy needs to get his priorities straight. Her over me?! What?!"

"You are way to cocky for your own good." Clary replied, almost astonished. Which in itself is surprising, this is Jace. It shouldn't surprise anyone when Jace acts like that.

Jace quickly kisses Clary on the cheek and walks to Alec. They are talking and gesturing very animatedly with their hands. Isabelle walks away, with Alec, and Jace says "We are going to the training room," with a smile at Clary and runs after the Lightwood siblings.

"Hey, how ya doing, sprout?" Magnus says after everyone else is gone. Now that he was here, his cat eyes looking at her, she realized how much she had missed him. After her memories returned, she clearly rememberd Magnus before he would take her memories. He would play games with her, carry her around on his shoulders. It was almost as if he was treating her as his own for those few minutes before he made her forget.

"I've been fine, Magnus. How has it been, practically living with Alec?" Clary asked as they walked to the library to sit.

"I don't live with Alec. He still lives here."

"Oh, and he just spends every hour of every day at your apartment when he lives here? Come on, Magnus." Clary said, looking dumbfounded.

Magnus had a look of realization cross his face. He really didn't notice just how rarely Alec was at the institute anymore.

"I guess he does pretty much live with me, huh? I got so used to him just being there, that I guess I didn't notice that he is always there. Even when we talked last night, it didn't make me realize that he never sees his family anymore." He looked almost hurt.

"I'm sure you got so accustomed to having him around that it seemed natural, no need to worry about it." Clary wanted to reassure him. Alec was so happy with him, he couldn't think that he wasn't.

"There is something that I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to tell someone, and everyone else is either involved or shouldn't know right away."

"Oh, and what might this be, biscuit?" Magnus looked intrigued.

"Well, Isabelle, a couple of days ago, told me that she thinks she isnt Alec's full sister. She thinks that Maryse cheated on Robert and passed Isabelle off as his baby. She thinks her eyes are different for that reason." The whole time Clary was talking, Magnus didnt show any emotion. He didnt seem shocked or interested in the slightest. He must have heard way worse tales.

"I knew this boy once, the name is not important, who thought he was cursed. He pushed away anyone who might grow to love him in fear that anyone who did love him would die. He came to me because he fell in love, but he couldn't let her love him. With a little of my help, though not a lot, we discovered that he was never cursed at all. He was being mean and pushing people away for nothing. That knowledge wasn't easy, but he did know that he could love and be loved, and that what you believe is not always what you think." When Magnus finished telling Clary this, he looked very distant. Even his cat-eyes seemed to shine a little more than normal.

"So, you are saying that Isabelle could be putting herself through all of this pain for nothing?" Clary asked.

"I'm saying, things aren't always as they seem. Someone could have Demon Pox and no one would even know it."

Demon Pox? What in the world was he talking about?

"You look lost, little red." Magnus said, snapping out of his reverie.

"Never mind. How is Chairman Meow?"

"Are you ready for this?"

Magnus talked on and on about The Chairman.

~oO0Oo~

Isabelle and the boys were all throwing knives. Isabelle wasn't the greatest at this, but she wanted to improve. Jace was great at everything and seemed to like to show off. Alec liked throwing knives, but knew there were people way better than him at it.

"Alec, do you think dad was the only person who cheated?"

"What, Izzy. Why are you bringing this up?"

"Just curious." Isabelle said, saccharine sweet.

"Well, I'm sure it happened before, and I'm sure it will happen in the future, too. Why?"

"I don't want anyone else to have to go through keeping that secret like I did. Thats all." That wasn't all. Isabelle wanted Alec to say that their mom could have had an affair, too. But he didn't.

"Do you think mom ever had an affair?" Might as well just ask. Whats the harm, anyway?

"ISABELLE?! Why do you think that?"

"Well, dad did, why not mom?"

"She does have a point, Alec." Jace put in, helpfully.

"I guess she could have, but I highly doubt she ever did. Do you realize how much she loved him? I think she loved him more than he loved her. No, I don't think she did." Alec said, slightly pink in the face. He had gotten a little angry. He doesn't like to think badly about his family, even if it is possible.

"Now, children, shall we fight with longswords? That sounds fun. OOOH, OOOH, OOOH, or agility training? Thats fun, too." Jace was not liking their conversation, so before it could go any further, he changed the topic.

"Yeah, longswords sound good." Alec said, walking over to grab him and his parabatai swords. He tossed it through the air. Jace caught it effortlessly.

"Isabelle fights winner!" Jace yelled out, "we all know its gonna be me."

"In your dreams, Herondale!" Alec countered. Moments later, their blades were flashing frequently and clashing consistently. Isabelle just thought of ways to find out what she wanted to know.

**Please review! I love hearing what people think. Good or bad. If it's bad, it can help me improve. If it's good, well, I like hearing that I am doing well. Again, sorry for typos, I'm on an ipad and it is kinda difficult. REVIEW! Or I will have to cut the story short. **

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long. I was on vacation and had no chance of wifi. But i have a chapter ready and wifi, so here it is. I do want to thank ****nerdbookworm** **for all of the help. I did use an idea, so thank you. Here is the chapter! **

**Chapter 4**

"Aline just texted me. She said Jia and the other higher-ups decided we should have a Shadowhunter Ball to celebrate the end of all of the trouble Sebastian caused. Isn't it exciting?" Isabelle set her phone down and looked at Jace and Clary, who were sitting on the couch across from her.

Just after Isabelle brought up Sebastian, Clary went very pale and looked at her hands in her lap. Jace gave Isabelle a look that said _can you be careful of what you say _and pulled Clary to him. Maryse walks through the door in a hurry. "Clary, you will have to tell your mom that we are going to Idris for a Shadwhunter Ball, you are required to be there. Isabelle, text Alec and tell him to come home home, he is to come to Idris with us. This note says that Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood, Jace Herondale, and Clary Fairchild are to attend a Ball to celebrate the end of the Dark War. I have to make sure all the shadowhunters in my jurisdiction know about the Ball. And its this weekend!" She hurries back out the door, but yells "Make sure you text your brother!" before she is completely gone.

Well, that was fast. The Clave must really miss me." Jace says as Clary stands.

"You know they would rather it was anyone but you who saved the world from my brother. But it was you, and they have to deal with it." Clary responds, digging for her phone in her pocket. "I have to call Mom and Luke." She leaves Isabelle and Jace in the Library.

Isabelle stands, and gathers her phone. "I am going to pick out a dress. Alec is on his way home. He was in bed with Magnus though, so it will be a while." she says with a smirk tugging at her lips and srolled away.

Maybe while she was in Idris she would se Simon. She decided that if she did have the chance to see him, she would look ten times better than she already does. What if she can find out more about if her mom cheated on her dad? She could find out if Robert was her dad or not. She hoped he was. After seeing what Jace went through this past year, she didn't want to do the same. But wasnt she putting herself through that same thing. She was the only person questioning her parentage.

Once she was in her room, she started going through her closet. She had this beautiful dress in mind. It was a black tank top and had a black sequined belt. The skirt was floor length and black and white swirled. it was a wide dress that reminded her somewhat of the Victorian fashions. It flowed all over and looked amazing on her. That dress with her 5 inch black stilettos would be awesome.

There was a knock on the door. Isabelle opened it to find Clary looking at her. She almost looked lost, the way she was looking at her.

"Um, for the ball, do you have any dresses that might fit me? I don't have any, or any money to buy one." She seemed sad about this. Like she was an outsider, even though she was the closest thing to a sister Isabelle had.

"Yeah. I have one that might fit you." Isabelle walked across a fluffy pink rug to her closet. The closet was huge. She dug around for a minute then pulled out a long, wide, sparkly gold dress. It was tight fitting and strapless dow to the waist, then fluffed out very wide.

"This was what I wore for a wedding when I was younger." Isabelle said with a smile.

"Its gorgeous, Isabelle!" Clary squealed. She grabbed the dress and walked away saying "Thank you" over her shoulder and closing the door. At times she made Isabelle think of her as a little sister because of how she was so ignorant about how things worked with shadowhunters still, but other times Isabelle felt like the younger sister because Clary didn't let other people change who she was. She didn't just fit in, like everyone else. She didn't want to fit in, if she sis that was fine, but if not, she didn't care.

~oO0Oo~

Magnus looked at Alec's phone which just vibrated on the table. Alec was in the shower, so Magnus picked up the phone and read the text. Isabelle messaged him. It said: There is a Shadowhunter Ball in Alicante. You have to come. It is this Saturday. Mom said you need to come to the institute as soon as possible.

"What are you doing?" Alec was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Your sister messaged you. You have to go to Idris." Magnus looked joyless. He wasn't looking forward to Alec leaving.

"Oh" Alec frowned. He didnt really like going to Idris. Everyone looked at him like he didnt belong, because he was gay.

"You should probably go soon, it is Thursday." Magnus said. "Yeah. You can come with me though." Alec responded.

They got to the institute and all of Alec's nice clothes were in his closet, so they went up and packed.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning." Maryse said walking into the room.

"Alright." Alec said with a smile at his mom. She smiled back and left the room.

"Well I guess this is it." Magnus said

Alec didn't want to leave him, but he also didn't want to push him and be around him too much. Magnus walked up to him and kissed him slowly on the lips. He would miss him, but that would make their relationship all the better when he returned. "I'll see you when we get back." Alec said, wishing that he wouldnt even have to say goodbye.

"Absolutely. Magnus eye twinkled with glittered eyeliner as he winked. He walked out the door and left Alec to get ready to go.

**So how was it? Leave a review. Let me know what you think. Don't know when I'll have WiFi again, so please be patient with me. Hopefully I'll get to Sizzy in the next chapter. **

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have WiFi! Guess what that means? A new chapter for you! Yay! **

**Chapter 5 **

As soon as Clary drew the rune for the portal, Isabelle was through. She was so excited to see Simon again. It had been so long. As soon as the portal closed up and every one was accounted for, they walked into Alicante. Isabelle missed being able to completely show all of her runes. She always has to hide them from mundanes, but not here. She could wear shorts and tank-tops and not have to worry about mundane stares.

Jace and Alec were pointing out things of interest to Clary, who has only ever been into the Glass City once, and that was when her brother tried to burn it down. Isabelle was too preoccupied with being back that she was excited. Very quickly they arrived at the Inquisitors home. Since her mom and dad still were friends, he offered for them all to stay there.

The house was located next to the Penhallow's home. She remembered sitting with Max reassuring him that no one had climbed the demon tower. She remembered that if it weren't for the mistake of not listening to him, he would probably be right next to her today. Isabelle felt her throat tighten and her eyes water and quickly turned away. She would not cry.

Once inside, everyone went to their rooms. Since there weren't enough rooms for everyone, Jace and Alec shared, and Isabelle and Clary. Maryse was going to be with Robert, if that wasn't weird. She wasn't sure what was going on with her parents, getting divorced, but sharing a bed. That wasn't what most divorced people did. Most divorced people never wanted to see each other and Clary walked up the stairs behind the boys and went in their room. There were two twin sized beds on each side of the room, one walk in closet, and two dressers. They unpacked in comfortable silence. Neither really having anything to say. Clary quickly pulled out the dress that Isabelle lent her and hung it in the closet to prevent it from wrinkling any more. Isabelle did the same not long after.

"I am not going to completely unpack just to pack it all away again on sunday." Isabelle ranted, throwing her bag on the floor at the foot of her bed. "All of my clothes are as folded in there as they will be in a dresser any way."

"Isabelle. You seem off, not yourself. What is the problem?" Clary asked.

"Nothing. I think its that i am so close to seeing Simon. I'm getting excited." That was a lie. Isabelle was excited to see Simon, but she was in a touchy mood because she was going to do a little digging. Hopefully. The uncertainty of it all was quite stressful.

"I want to see him, too." Clay said with a smile. Isabelle catches herself forgetting that Clary loves Simon just as much as she does a lot.

"I am going to change into more comfortable cloths. it is quite warm." Isabelle says, walking out the door to the bathroom.

Later, everyone gathered in the living area of the house. It was weird, Isabelle thought, all of them being cramped together in this house when they were all used to living in an institute that was designed to house hundreds of shadowhunters. Jace was lying on the floor, twirling a knife around. Alec was in the window-seat looking outside, studiously ignoring everyone. Maryse was nowhere to be found. Isabelle was sitting next to Clary on the couch watching her. Clary didn't know she was watching her. Clary had a pad of paper balanced on her lap, in a position that only her and Isabelle could see, though she didn't know Isabelle could see, claiming to be working on new rune designs, though Isabelle could plainly see that she was drawing Jace without him realizing.

It was calming, watching Clary draw. The quick, light lines and the dark lines which she would blend out with her now grey fingers. Every once in awhile she would look around her pad at Jace, then go back and add another line. She would use the eraser to touch up her shading. It all bewildered but fascinated Isabelle, where the only art she practiced was the art of killing demons, if there was an art to it.

There was a loud knock on the door, making Isabelle jump. Alec got up and walked out into the foyer and answered the door. There were muffled voices, then footsteps. Alec was back, looking at Isabelle. "Its for you." He said, walking back to the window-seat. A confused look washed over Isabelle's face. No one new she was here. Or so she thought. She quickly got up and walked to the foyer. There, standing in the middle of a patch of the fading sunlight, with his new Marks swirling down his arms, was Simon.

Isabelle squealed like a little girl who was offered a lollypop. Simon was here. She ran to him and hugged him fiercely. Simon, loosing his balance took a small step back, but held her close. "Hi, Izzy." He whispered in her ear. She pulled back just enough to kiss him. That too, was done fiercely.

There was a groan from behind. Isabelle couldn't careless about it though, because Simon was here. "Why must you do these things in the most public areas you can find?!" Isabelle pulled away from Simon and turned to look at Alec, who was standing in the archway to the living room. he had a disgusted look on his face.

"Why do you always have the misfortune of walking into an occupied room?" Isabelle said, a smirk pulling at her lips.

"It must be a gift." Alec replied, turning and walking up the stairs to his and Jace's room.

"How did you know I was here?" Isabelle said, turning to Simon.

"Aline came and told me. Said she saw you walk into the house and came to tell me, because everyone knows that I missed you terribly." Simon said, blushing slightly.

"Well, come in here. Clary is here, too." Isabelle grabbed his hand and pulled him to the living room.

"Simon!" Clary jumps from the couch, scattering her paper and pencils all over the floor. Jace looks up, uninterested, lays back down. Clary hugs Simon and pulls away from him. He They both used to be just mundanes, but now they knew and are so much more.

They all sit and talk for hours. Jace not really saying much, but adding arrogant comments when necessary.

"Will you be at the ball tomorrow?" Isabelle asks Simon.

"Of course I will be. Unless I get killed before then." Simon replies with a smile. "I am gettin g tired though, and its a long day tomorrow, so I'm going to leave. Get some sleep, Izzy." Simon stands, Kissing Isabelle quite passionately. He waves to Clary who waves back and leaves.

"It is a long day tomorrow. I'm going to bed." Isabelle says, walking out to the stairs.

"I am tired." Clary says to Jace, who is yawning. "It is 2 in the morning. Goodnight Jace." She stands on her tip-toes to kiss him goodnight. They walk up tho their rooms and just before Clary can open the door to her and Isabelle's room, Jace grabs her around the waist and pulls her to him. He kisses her like there is no tomorrow. She gets light headed and slightly dizzy. Why does he always have this effect on her? "Goodnight, Clare-Bear." He whispers in her ear, sending a tingling sensation down her arms. He then turns and walks to his room without turning back and is gone behind a door. Clary sighs and walks into her room.

She quickly changes, not bothering to go to the bathroom, assuming Isabelle is already asleep. Little does she know, Isabelle is trying to figure out the mystery that is her family.

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Huh? Review! Please! I am getting views, but no reviews! I am excited to write the Shadowhunter Ball! (Thanks to nerdbookworm) I finally got to some Sizzy! Please review! **

**Until Next Time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. I wasnt going to update, but then I read reviews and wrote abunch! **

**So a guest user reviewed and I want to answer them where everyone can see. I do know that a kid can have different eye color than the parents. But it all comes down to what is a different variation of each color, like grey is a variation of blue. Her eyes are dark brown almost black, while Alec's were blue. Isabelle is a shadowhunter, so i don't see her really knowing that. Her whole childhood was learning to kill demons and such, I don't feel like there was a lesson on "who inherits what genes" along with that. All she knows is that she has different eyes than anyone in her family and looks like her mom. Thats just how I see it. Everyone has their opinions, but i thought I would explain a little on that.**

**Chapter 6**

Everyone wakes late in the morning, even for nephilim who are trained to wake early. It is 11 and Isabelle walks into the kitchen. "Where is Dad?" She asks as she walks in the room. Maryse answers though a yawn. "He is already gone. He had to help set up for the Ball tonight."

"I wanted to see him. Its been awhile." Even if he wasn't her actual father, she still grew up with him as a dad and missed him while he'd been away in Idris.

"You'll get to see him tonight." Maryse answered. Isabelle grabbed a plate and dished up from the eggs and toast that Maryse made. There wasn't another cooking lesson since the first.

Everyone was quiet at the table. So when Isabelle finished, she went back upstairs. She plopped herself down on the bed. What would she do when she found out who her dad was. She would be happy if it was Robert, that just make things easier, but what if someone else was her dad? She might find out tonight. She would just have to snoop a little. She will start with everyone who was in The Circle with her parents. She would have to see who was close to her mom even after the Accords when they were found out.

Isabelle quickly stands and goes back downstairs.

"I'm going for a walk." She says and walks out the door. A couple of blocks down the street, there is a small park. It is used for training and for little kids can play. People can picnic or just sit and think. Isabelle wanted to get some air. There was nothing like the air in Idris. In New York, the air was thick and smelled bad. In Idris, it was easy to breathe, it smelled great, especially after it rained. It was nice to walk around and not have to worry about mundanes. You could just be yourself.

She almost made it to the bench to sit, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around and saw Simon. She smiled, happy he was there. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to the house to see you when I saw you walk in here. It is a nice park, though I don't have much time to do anything fun while I'm in the Academy."

"Come over here." Isabelle said, pulling Simon after her. She pulled him to an area that was cut off from the rest of the park by trees and rocks. They were alone. They just talked. Isabelle's head was on Simon's lap. They had been quiet for awhile. Isabelle started thinking about when Simon told her the story of Star Wars. "Can you tell me a story, Simon?"

"Sure. What do you want to hear?" I already said before, no fairytales. We study those."

"By now, I'm sick of fairytales. I have a whole class about them. Does a spaceship who's crew steals things from the overbearing government just to spite them sound good?"

"Yeah. Can you tell me all about the spaceship first. I want a good visual of the ship." She said, completely interested in what he was saying.

"It was a firefly class. It glowed when it took off and it had the best pilot..."

They were there, Isabelle laying with her head on Simon's lap, and Simon looking down at her telling her the many journeys of the Firefly crew for hours. It was finally 4:00 when Isabelle decided it was time to go home and get ready for the Ball. She and Clary, Jace and Alec had to be there early. "I'll see you tonight." Simon said as she walked away.

She quickly got home, and went up to her room. Clary was sitting on the bed. She looked up and smiled at Isabelle. "Can you help me with my hair and stuff. I was never very interested in it to learn how to do my hair." She says with an embarrassed smile.

"Sure thing. Lets go to the bathroom." They walked to the bathroom and Isabelle used her curling iron to do a face frame on Clary. She then pulled it all back and left the curled parts down. The part that hung from the clip was also curled. She was gorgeous. She then applied only eye makeup. Clary didn't seem like the kind of girl who caked on the makeup. Once finished, Isabelle sent her to put her dress on.

When Clary left, Isabelle put her hair up. She had curled it and teased it out like an 80's style, but not quite as fluffy. She then did a full face of makeup, ending with bright red lipstick. She went to her and Clary's room and slipped her dress on. The way the black and white swirled at the bottom made the dress appear wider than it was. It also emphasized Isabelle's waist. She slipped her shoes on and looked at the clock. It was 7:00. They had to be at the hall in a half hour.

Isabelle quickly walks down the stairs and stops at the bottom. There stood Simon in a black tux and bow-tie. "Hey, Izzy." He said with a smile. Alec rushed out of the living room shouting "We have to leave now!" Which brought Jace and Clary walking out of the kitchen, and Maryse from upstairs. They all left together. Jace with Clary on his arm, then Isabelle and Simon holding hands, then Maryse and Alec who were just talking.

They made it to the hall and Jia Penhallow, the consul, greeted them. "We wanted the group who put an end to the war here early." She said, with a glance at Jace, who was too busy looking at Clary to notice the contempt in her eyes. She didn't like Jace, but Isabelle couldn't figure out why. Jace may be arrogant, but he never did anything wrong. Unless he had to save Clary or someone in his family, then he did whatever it took to help them. Maybe it was because of the time he spent bound to Sebastian. No one will probably ever know.

They were brought to a row of chairs where they could wait for people to arrive. On the wall there was a tapestry with a girl with red hair and a boy with golden hair standing by Lake Lyn. Wonder who that could be, Isabelle thought to herself, the voice in her mind dripping with sarcasm.

Around 8 people started showing up. The women were wearing all sorts of different dresses. Some were bright colors, pinks and blues and purples. Others were more subtle colors and style like Clary and Isabelle's, browns, blacks, whites, greys. All were floor-length, some tight fitting and sexy all the way down, others very wide and beautiful. There was a man who caught Isabelle's eye. He was older, about the same age as her mother, maybe older. He was staring at her. When he noticed that Isabelle saw him, his eyes dashed away. How odd.

Shrugging it off, Isabelle watched everyone mingle. It was amusing to see someone say something, get laughed at, and get all red faced. An orchestra started playing. She looked around and saw them. Among all of the bows and music stands, sat Brother Zachariah. _Zachariah. _Isabelle chided herself. He was sitting in the front row holding a violin. He had a large smile on his face, but he was smiling into the crowd. Following his gaze, Isabelle saw he was looking at a woman who had long brown hair and serious grey eyes, eyes that, like Magnus', held all of the wisdom life had to give.

"Want to dance, Isabelle?" Simon asks. He smiles at her gently.

"Yeah." They head out to the dance floor just as the orchestra starts another song. Too bad it wasn't a waltz, Isabelle thought.

"This is Habanara by Bizet." Simon said, looking at her. "My mom used to listen to this kind of music. This was the only one I liked enough to learn the name of." He said with a sad smile. Isabelle knew he missed his mom, but he chose this life, and he couldn't really un-choose it. As they were twirling around the floor Isabelle noticed the man staring at her again. Why did he keep staring at her? Of course she was pretty, but it was slightly pedophilic to stare at a young girl when you yourself are old.

They went back to the others under the man's stare. What if this man knew something about who her father was? Maybe that is why he was staring at her. "I am going to go see if i can find an old friend." Isabelle said, leaving Simon with Clary. She walked up to the man. His posture seemed to straighten a little when he noticed that Isabelle was walking up to him.

"You have been staring at me all evening. Why?" Isabelle said, looking the man straight in his bluish-green eyes.

He smiled. "You are just like your mother." There was a small laugh to his voice.

"What?" She said. How did he know her mother? He didn't look familiar to her.

"Back when we all followed Valentine, Maryse acted just like that. Straight forward, blunt questions, not afraid of anything." His smile didn't falter as he talked. He seemed nostalgic.

"You were in The Circle with my mom?" Isabelle asked. She had seen photos of them, and she didn't remember seeing him in them.

"Yes. I left before things got bad though. I didn't like all of Valentine's talk of hurting the Clave. Before I left I made a few friends, though. Maryse, Robert, Michael. Valentine didn't much care for me after I left though." He said. He didn't seem mean enough to be in The Circle.

"Did you remain friends with my mom? Even after the Circle was dead?" Maybe she could start digging about her father now.

"Kind of. We didn't have a problem with each other, we just never talked. I really made friends with Michael after him and Robert grew apart though." He said. It didn't seem to bother him to talk about this at all.

"Did Michael still talk to my mom after Robert stopped talking to him?"

"No. They were quite the trio in the Circle, though. Never could separate them. Michael seemed to pull away slightly when Alexander was born, but they were still together a lot."

"Did he seem to like one of my parents more than the other?" She was getting closer, she could feel it.

He gave a sly smile. "Maybe you should ask your mom more about her relationship with Michael Wayland." He winked at her and walked away.

The rest of the evening went off without a problem. Except Isabelle's anxiety.

How was she going to ask her mom about this?

**Well, still don't know who daddy is. But I do! HAHA! I gave a hint, but could be a plot twist? Never know. Review! I love hearing ideas! If youd like a chapter to be more (whatever) than tell me. I'll try to incorporate ideas! **

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I had time and Wifi, so guess what? Two updates in one day! lucky you! sorry for all of my typos. I realize too late that i sometimes repeat words and stuff. here ya are, The chapter...**

**Chapter 7**

The Lightwood's decide to stay most of sunday, the day after the ball. Isabelle goes for a walk to the park again that morning, wanting as much of her time in Idris to be spent outside as possible. She sits on a bench for awhile. Why didn't that man last night continue with telling her about Michael Wayland's relationship with her mom? And the way he was looking at her while she talked to him, like it was a dream. But he was very frank while he was talking. No questions were too hard for him to answer. Until he told her to ask her mom.

Across the park, on another bench, Isabelle saw Zachariah with the woman he was smiling at last night. They were holding hands between them, but werent sitting very close. She saw Zachariah lift her hand to his lips and kiss her knuckles. A victorian courting gesture.

The bench gave slightly when someone plopped themselves next to her. She quickly turned and saw the same bluish-green eyes looking at her like they were last night. Only now they seemed more guarded. This man -what was his name- had black, wavy hair and kind eyes. He was smiling at her. Did he follow her here? He seemed not to want to talk last night, but here he was, seeking her out like he had something to say.

"Good morning." He said with a smile. His smile light up his entire face. It was weird, looking at someone who was that much older than you thinking that they don't look that bad. Isabelle didn't mind looking at him, even if he was her mothers age.

"Hi. What's up?" Isabelle returned his smile, though it wasn't quite as genuine as his.

"Well, I saw you sitting here alone, and wondered if you wanted some company. You looked bored. I was bored." He said. Isabelle couldn't tell if there was more to this than what he said or not.

"Well, I just wanted some fresh air before returning to New York." It was the truth.

"Fun. Oh, by the way, my name is Nicholas Goldscar. I forgot to introduce myself last night." He smiles. He must really like smiling. Isabelle couldn't fathom smiling that much in ordinary conversation, but it did keep the conversation friendly and light.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood. You probably already knew that." Isabelle said, wondering if she was going to get any more information out of him today, or if it was going to be all small talk.

"Did you talk to your mother yet, Isabelle?" He asked, his smile leaving only an amused smirk behind.

"No. I don't know how to ask her, and even if i ask her, she most likely won't go into any detail about it. Cant you just tell me? you already seem to know."

"I do know. I know most of the things that happened in Michael's life before he died. We became close after Robert pulled away from him." He said, a look of nostalgia covering his face once again. "Alright, Isabelle," he sighs "what do you want to know. I can see the look in your eyes. You have questions, so ask them. If I don't feel comfortable with answering, I won't."

He seemed genuine in this statement. Isabelle liked how he was so blunt. He just said what came to mind.

"I want to put together information. I might think of more questions as I'm asking, are you ready for that?" Isabelle was sure she was going to have a lot of questions.

"Ask away, Isabelle." Nicholas said, stretching his legs out and resting his arms across the back of the bench. His fingers were behind Isabelle's back, but, oddly enough, she trusted him.

"Why did my father pull away from Michael Wayland. He was his parabatai, right?" Isabelle wanted to put together the whole story. This seemed like the place to start.

"Michael told him he loved him. That repulsed Robert, who was already married and had a son on the way. He didn't want to be around him anymore, but he couldn't tell Maryse that, so he had to remain friends because Maryse and Michael were friends. After awhile Robert slowly stopped being around him though. Valentine, for a time, became close to Maryse as well. Just before the Accords Attack." The words seemed to pour from Nicholas. Like he couldn't control how much he said. Like he opened the flood gates and couldn't control how much water came rushing through.

"Really? Must have been really tough when Dad found out about Alec, then."

"Yes."

"What drew Valentine closer to Michael and Mom?" Isabelle asked, quite curious.

"Even though he married Jocelyn, he always watched Maryse. He never did anything, then, that I know of, but he did watch her. I also don't think that he completely trusted Michael. He noticed everything about The Circle. I think he noticed the way he looked after Robert at times."

"How close were Valentine and Mom?" Isabelle wondered if Clary could be her sister. If so, then why didn't she have any extra angel blood?

"They weren't as close as Michael and Maryse, but for awhile they were close. Very close." Nicholas didn't seem to know as much about Valentine.

"How close was Mom to Michael?" Isabelle was getting slowly closer to discovering what she wanted to know.

"After Alec was born, Maryse didn't show up to the Circle meetings right away. By this time I was gone. I'd had enough. But Michael was my eyes and ears. He got worried that Robert was keeping her from him. He didn't want to be with her per say, but she was his closest friend after Robert." As he was talking, Nicholas' eyes shone bright. This story effected him as much as it did Michael and Maryse. "When she finally started showing up again, she took him aside. They went to an abandon area of Brocelind Forrest. She was crying, She told him that Robert was cheating on her. That she didn't know what to do. She felt betrayed." A look of alarm crossed Nicholas' face. "You knew about Robert cheating, i hope. I don't want to make you think less of him. Or Maryse."

"Yes I knew. I didn't realize it was for so long though." Isabelle said. It was hard to hear again, but at least she already knew.

"Anyway," He continued, "Michael just comforted her. There was nothing he could do but be there for her. I remember how badly this tore him apart. He was a mess, seeing her go through that. I went to her, I told her that Michael told me, and that if she needed anything, she could ask me. She hugged me. I hadn't really been expecting it, but it happened. I comforted her, and she pulled away and kissed me. It was so fast that I stumbled backward." Nicholas had gone slightly teary-eyed with this last part. he did care for Maryse, even if only for a friend. "I didn't know what to do, but i pulled away from her. She couldn't do that. She was married and hurting. I didn't want to be the one she cheated with, and i didn't want her to be with me only because she was hurting." That statement gained Nicholas respect from Isabelle. "I told her that. She said if it wasn't me, it would be someone else. She named off two people. Valentine and Michael. I told her that it was a bad idea. But she didn't listen. She went and found Valentine was willing. They were both married, but after Jocelyn had Jonathan and he came out the way he did, Jocelyn pulled away from Valentine. He wanted more. He got it from Maryse.

"Soon, Michael came to me and told me that he felt awful. He had been with her, too. Just once. Three month later, Maryse came to me. She was crying, said she had nowhere else to go. She had gotten pregnant. But hadn't been with Robert in months. She wanted advice. I told here there were two options. One, the moral option, tell everyone involved, Robert, Michael, and Valentine. Two, pass the baby off as Roberts. She would have to be with him, again, soon. She chose the second option. She stopped her liaison with Valentine and was again faithful to Robert. Six months later, she had a baby girl. And 5 months after that, The Uprising and fall of The Circle." Nicholas sighed, like the recollection of those years took a lot out of him.

"So, Robert isn't my father?" Isabelle asked, hoping to be wrong, but dreading the answer.

"I think you already had your doubts, with the questions you were asking." He gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry you had to hear it from a stranger, though."

"No, its better that I know. But I'd like to know who he is. Valentine or Michael."

"I'm sure you would." He let out a sigh. "It felt good to tell you, get it off of my chest. I felt pulled down by it." He smiled, the same genuine smile that began their conversation.

"I had better get going. Got stuff to do before I go back home." He stood and leaned down and kissed Isabelle on the cheek. "If you ever need anything, find me. I will do what I can to help you." He said, sincerely. He walked away, leaving Isabelle to her thoughts, and after that story, there were many. The main one was, who was her father? She saw Zachariah and a thought occurred to her. Could the Silent Brothers help her?

She stood, brushing off the dirt that collected on her shirt, and walked to Zachariah and the girl who was with him. She got nearer to them, and Zachariah stood. "Isabelle Lightwood, I am suprized to see you again. Do you need anything?" Did she need anything? That was an understatement.

**So, how'd you like the cliff hanger? Review, it motivates me. leave ideas and if i like them, I will use them. We are getting toward the end. She will soon know her real father! Yay. So who do you think, Valentine, or Michael? Review!**

**Until Next Time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter! **

**Chapter 8**

"Yes, I need help. Can the Silent Brothers tell me who my father is. I know Robert isn't my father, but I want to know who. I have it narrowed down to two people." Isabelle told Zachariah in one breath. She had to know who her father was. Michael Wayland, or Valentine Morgenstern.

"Well, you know that I am not a Silent Brother anymore, correct. I can not help you." Zachariah said.

"I know you can't help me, but you will know if they can." Isabelle said. Why did she decide to come to Zachariah? Why did just seeing him make her decide to ask him about it?

"They could, but you would have to have something from whoever you think your father is and from you. They might not help you, though."

"I know they might not help me. I don't have anything I can take to them." Clary... She could ask Clary to come with her. Clary had Valentine's blood. Now for Michael. She could ask Nicholas Goldscar. He might have something.

"Well, they won't be able to help you without it." The girl sitting on the bench behind Zachariah was staring at Isabelle, like she knew her. Isabelle had never met this girl in her life. She kept muttering three names, Cecily, Gabriel, and Will. Who on Earth were they?

Isabelle nodded at Zachariah and walked away. She had to find Nicholas before he left to see if he had anything of Michael Wayland's. He would help her. But how did she find him. She went to her father, maybe him being the Inquisitor would help him.

She walked into his office and he was sitting behind his desk, the man who she grew up with as a father, who wasn't her father. He looked shocked to see her, but smiled.

"Hello, Isabelle. What do you need?" He said, clearly knowing she wouldn't come to him for any other reason.

"I need your help to find someone. I talked to him yesterday, but I need to talk to him again."

"Who? How can I just find someone?"

"You might know where he lives. His name is Nicholas Goldscar."

"I do know where he lives. Why do you need to talk to him?"

"He has information I need. Will you tell me or not?" Isabelle was getting mad. He obviously knew, so he should tell her.

"He lives in the Goldscar townhouse on Dekatur road. I don't trust him, but you would find him eventually." Robert went back to looking at papers on his desk. Isabelle stands and leaves. He hasn't always been so quick to get angry. After Max, he got worse.

Isabelle walked to Dekatur road, it was three blocks from the Inquisitors home. Which house was the Goldscar townhouse? Most houses have something to mark them as to who owns them. The Blackthorn house had thorn bushes growing all along the house. What would the Goldscar house have? It might be the house in the middle of the street. It was all gold in color, with darker gold shutters. Isabelle walked up to the door. As she took her first step on the porch, the door opened. There stood Nicholas. He had a look of pure astonishment on his face.

"Already have something I can help you with, huh?" He gave her a smile.

"Yeah. Do you have anything of Michael Wayland's? I need it so the Silent Brothers can figure out who my father really is." She said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Yeah, I might. Come in, I'll search for it." He lead Isabelle to the living area of his house. It was a comfortable looking house. She sat on the couch and he walked deeper into the house.

Who was her father? This thought just barely crossed her mind when Nicholas came back throwing something on her lap. It was a stele. It was old. It had the designs of vines and leaves on it.

"That was Michael's stele. He left it at my house before he died." Nicholas had a sadness in his eyes.

"I will get it back to you when I'm finished with it." Isabelle promised.

"You're going to find me again, just to return an old stele?" He laughed.

"Yes, Michael was your friend, I will get it back to you."

Nicholas just looked at her. He had a kind look on his face.

"How are you already looking for me? We just talked this morning."

"I talked to Zachariah. He used to be a Silent Brother. Asked him what the Brothers could do."

"That is a man who has quite a backstory. Him and Tessa both." Nicholas looked nostalgic again. How does he know Zachariah's backstory? Who is Tessa?

"What are you talking about?" Isabelle was really confused.

"Just what I said. Zachariah isn't the name I know him by, though. I knew his nephew, James. It is a long story."

Zachariah was immortal. How did Nicholas know his nephew?

"How? Isn't Zachariah like super old?"

"I was experimented upon when I was twenty-five. I was taken by warlocks who wanted to see what different types of magic did to a shadowhunter. It made me age a lot slower. I have looked like this since your mother was your age. I knew Zachariah just after he became a Silent Brother. I knew his parabatai who married the woman they both loved. Now it is his turn to be with her. She is a warlock, as well." Nicholas explained. Isabelle didn't want to believe it, but Nicholas did have the same look in his eyes as Magnus, the look of wisdom, and he never lied to Isabelle, so she trusted him.

"Oh..." Is all Isabelle said. He gave her a small smile.

"That is a lot of knowledge for one day. Sorry about that."

"Its fine. Anything is possible. Its nice to have an idea of just how far "anything" goes. I should get going. It is getting late and we are leaving soon." Isabelle said with a smile. "Thank you for this." She said, waving the stele at him.

Nicholas led her to the door. "Oh, by the way, I live in the London Institute." He said before closing the door. Isabelle walked home quickly. She didn't know if they were leaving right when she got there or if she had time.

She walked in the door and saw Maryse walking down the stairs with her suitcase. "Where have you been?" She asked.

"I went to the park."Isabelle pushed past her on the stairs. She grabbed her already packed suitcase and brought it downstairs. She set it in the foyer, then walked to the living room. Jace and Clary were there.

"Isabelle, how nice of you to join us." Jace said. "We missed you today."

"Shut up."

"Lets go! Maryse shouted. They all walked to the guard to get portaled back to New Isabelle would go to the Silent Bothers. She would now who her father was tomorrow.

**How was it? Let me know? I really liked Nicholas when I wrote about him, so I wanted to continue with it. But he's gone now... Please review! I'll update faster. It makes me want to keep going! **

**Until Next Time...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm back. Read the authors note at the bottom. I have a very serious question for everyone. Here is the chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

Yesterday, when everyone returned to the institute, Alec disappeared to Magnus, apartment, Clary and Jace went to Jace's room, Maryse was nowhere to be found. Isabelle wasn't sure how to even talk to her mother anymore. She learned so much about how her mom really is, it was hard to even look at her without blurting "I know what you've done." She also knew that Robert wasn't her father, so how was she supposed to look at him like he was?

It was 4 in the morning and Isabelle couldn't sleep anymore. She had to know who her father really was. Last night, around midnight, she also got a fire-message from Simon, he would be back to live at the institute around 7 this evening. That makes two things happening today that were exciting. She couldn't wait. Later today, Isabelle decided to take the stele and Clary to the Silent City. She still had to talk to Clary. When was she going to do that?

The time slowly rolled around to 6 and Isabelle climbed out of bed. She walked down and found Jace and Clary making eggs and bacon.

"Hey, make me some. Everyone knows I can't cook." She said, nonchalantly.

"Fine. Did Simon tell you he was coming home, finally?" Clary asked, obviously happy that Simon remembered her after the episode with Asmodeus.

"Yeah. Cant wait." Isabelle smiled as Jace set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her and Clary, then sat down beside Clary. They all quickly ate and Jace went upstairs, leaving Isabelle and Clary.

"Can I ask you to do something for me, Clary?" Isabelle said, hoping that she would help her.

"Ask away." Clary answered with a smile.

"Robert isn't my father. I discovered that yesterday. I need something from the two men who might be my father. I have something from Michael Wayland, but i need something from Valentine. Mom was with him during the days of The Circle, and it is a possibility." Isabelle said quickly, hoping no one would overhear, especially Maryse.

Clary gave her a blank look. "How can I help? I don't have anything from Valentine." She wasnt getting that Isabelle needed her.

"I can take you to the Silent City. The Brothers can use you."

"You are telling me that you might be my sister? I doubt it Izzy, but I will come with you. When do you want to leave?" Clary looked weary of what Isabelle was saying, but she would help.

"Noon, that way we have time to get prepared." Isabelle said, knowing that what the Brothers would do might not be that pleasant.

~oO0Oo~

Magnus was watching TV when Alec walked through the door last night. It didn't take very long and they were in bed. It was now 11 and they were still in bed. Neither wanted the other to leave. They were just enjoying each others company at the moment.

"Isabelle was acting odd while we in were Idris. I'd made me worry, but I couldn't exactly tell her that she was being weird." Alec says. He was worried about his sister. She went to the park before the ball, then was gone all day Sunday. What was she doing?

"She might be finding out something. I talked to Clary, but I will leave it to Isabelle to tell you. It is her secret to tell."

"Magnus! Tell me! This is my sister!" Alec wasn't happy to be left out of the gossip circle.

"It isnt my secret to tell, Alexander." Magnus said calmly. Alec just huffed.

~oO0Oo~

When Clary woke this morning, it wasnt because she was ready to wake up, but becase her stomach did a flip. She slid herself out from under Jace's arm and ran to the bathroom. As soon as she got to the toilet, she emptied the contents of her stomach. Sliding down to the floor by the toilet she began to think. She started throwing up on Friday when they got to Idris. She didn't think anything but maybe the portal messed with her. But then at the ball, she had to quickly excuse herself to the bathroom to empty her stomach. Sunday was just after she went to bed, she had to run to the bathroom again. It was happening everyday. Why? Was it some illness, or something worse? Something she wasn't ready for.

She stood from the floor and showered. When she got out and went to get her clothes, Jace was sitting on the bed. He smiled at her. She walked over and kissed him. She meant for it to only be a quick kiss but Jace had had other plans.

When Clary finally got dressed she waited for Jace to get finished in the bathroom. She still hadn't told Jace that she had been throwing up so much. She didn't know if she should worry about it, but she was. Then when Isabelle had asked for her help she thought maybe the Silent Brothers would know what her problem. So she agreed. To help her friend and herself, she agreed.

Isabelle knocked on her door at that moment, it was already 11:30. She opened it and Isabelle said "Come on."

"I have to let Jace know that I'm leaving. I'll tell him that we are going shopping." Clary smiled at Isabelle. They were both nervous about the information they would receive today.

Clary walked into the training room and Jace was using the punching bags. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned around and hugged her back.

"I'm going shopping with Izzy." She said and kissed him.

"Do you want me to come? Ive been told i am great at picking out clothing." He said.

"No, I want to surprise you." She said with a smile that was saccharine sweet.

She kissed him and left.

~oO0Oo~

As they walked to the Silent City, Isabelle worried about what she would learn. Who is her father? The question that has been on her mind since they returned from the demon realm will be answered today.

Before Isabelle knew it, they arrived at the Silent City. As they walked up to the angel statue, a Brother walked out like he was waiting for them. The engraving in the marble always made Isabelle shiver. _The decent into Hell is easy. _Brother Enoch motioned for them to follow him, then turned around and glided down the stairs into the City of Bones.

When the girls got to the speaking stars, Isabelle addressed Brother Enoch.

"I want to know who my real father is. I know Robert isnt, I have it narrowed down to either Valentine, or Michael Wayland. Can you help me. Zachariah said there was something you could do." Isabelle looked sad. She didn't want Valentine to be her father, but she also didint want Michael Wayland to be her father either. She didn't know who she wanted as a father.

_Yes, we can help. I require something of Michael Wayland's and Valentine Morgenstern's to determine who your parent is. _Brother Enoch's voice was in Isabelle's head.

"I brought Clary as something that is Valentine's, and i have Michael Wayland's stele." She held the stele out to Brother Enoch. He took it in his icy hand.

He walked up to Isabelle and Clary, placing one hand on each of their heads. Isabelle felt a slight tug come up her neck through her head. Her eyes automatically closed, she couldn't keep them open. Brother Enoch let go only for a moment. He then brought Michael Wayland's stele in one hand and the other rested upon Isabelle's head. She felt the same tugging, but stronger this time. He pulled his hand away and offered her the stele.

_You are correct when you say that Robert Lightwood is not your father. Your real father is..._

**HAHA! Cliffy! I know who the daddy is! And you don't! I feel like I am Maury, "You are not the father!" haha. Anyway, review and let me know what you think.**

**I am thinking about making a sequel, and the few followers that I have need to vote, and if you arent a follower and want to vote, do! If you guys do want a sequel, there will be Clace babies and a big surprise character! I need to know what you guys want. I had fun writing and I want to know if you want more. only one more chapter after this. **

**Until Next Time... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I am back! Sorry it took me so long, I was reading Fifty Shades of Grey. I then had to read Fifty Shades Darker, and Fifty Shades Freed, I was busy. Have any of you read it? It was amazing! I cant wait for the movie, my mom already said she would take me, and it is gonna be awesome. Well, anyway... The Chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

_You are correct when you say that Robert Lightwood is not your father. Your real father is..._

He pauses for a moment, seeming to be debating with himself, should he tell them, or not?

_Michael Wayland. _Isabelle's face drained of all color. Michael Wayland, the man who was her fathers parabatai, the man who fell in love with her father, is her father.

"Thank you, Brother Enoch. I should go home now. Come on, Clary." Isabelle overcame her shock quickly, but there were still going to be nights of vanilla ice cream, smothered in chocolate syrup. She was still going to be very upset. Clary turned to her, and lay a hand on her friends shoulder.

"I have to ask Brother Enoch something, can you wait for me, or I can meet you at the Institute?"

"Yeah, sure." Isabelle looked shocked once again. Why didn't Clary want her to hear? Did she not trust her? Isabelle turned and walked out, back down the corridor to the cemetery.

_What is it, Clarissa. What assistance do you need? _Brother Enoch's voice drifted through her head, emotionless.

"Can you tell me if I'm sick, I've been throwing up lately."

Brother Enoch's head tipped to the side slightly.

_I could tell, young Morgenstern, that you were unbalanced when you entered the Speaking Circle. Most Shadowhunters who are unbalanced as you are, tend to be with child. _Brother Enoch's voice had an almost sad, regretful tone in her mind, one of the few times she actually got any feeling from a Brother.

She was pregnant. She knew she was before she asked, but she hoped she wasn't. How was she supposed to care for a baby? She was 16, just a baby herself. How was Jace going to react? Would he leave her and the baby on their own? Surely not. But how would he react?

She walked out of the angel statue to find Isabelle waiting for her. They both walked to the Institute in silence.

"Jace is going to wonder what we bought."

"We can just tell them that we just looked, didn't buy anything." Isabelle said, preoccupied.

They arrived at the institute to find Magnus waiting out front. He looked directly at Clary and pointed with his head to the side of the building. Clary followed him, and Isabelle just walked into the institute, not caring what was happening around her. Clary followed Magnus. He stopped under a large tree. The wind was cold, making Clary pull her jacket closer to her.

"Why did you go to the Silent City with Isabelle. I saw you go, so don't try to lie." Magnus's stare looked icy, like he was mad at her.

"I had something to ask the Brothers. I asked, now I'm good." She answered with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Magnus could tell there was something she wasn't telling her. He has known this girl since she was a baby, but she couldn't come to him with her problems, it hurt him.

"What is it, biscuit? You're worrying me." The look on his face made Clary burst into tears. Magnus's eyes grew wider, then he quickly pulled her to him, in an attempt to calm her. He awkwardly patted her back, feeling her tears soak through his shirt. He wanted to help her through whatever was hurting her, she was as close to a kid as he was ever going to get, and he didn't like seeing her like this.

"Magnus, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Not even Alec." Clary said, wiping her nose on the back of her hand. She looked so young and vulnerable.

"What is it, Clary?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." Clary just stared at him, gauging his reaction. His eyes grew wide, once again.

Clary continued, "I am afraid to tell Jace. What if he leaves me. What if he gets so mad that I can't control him or calm him." Her tears start anew. Magnus pulls her to him again. What would make her think that Jace would ever leave her?

"Shhh, everything will be fine, biscuit. Everything will work out." He rubbed his hands up and down her back, calming her. When she finally pulled away, her tears had stopped. She was red-faced, but no more tears.

"I should tell Jace." Clary hugged Magnus, then walked into the Institute.

~oO0Oo~

Isabelle was almost to her room when Maryse walked out of one of the spare rooms. Isabelle couldn't help the thought that crossed her mind. _Slut. _She shouldn't think that of her mom, but she did. She had thought of her mom as better than her dad when she learned that her dad cheated. She now knew that her mom was no better. That men and women, neither can be trusted. She almost scowled.

She was in her room and flopped on the bed. Her father wasn't her father. Her brothers weren't her brothers. Her real father was dead, so there was no one to disappoint. She wanted to talk to Nicholas. He helped her through the uncertainty of not knowing who her father was, and helped her narrow it down to two people. She trusted him, for some odd, unknown reason, she trusted him.

Who else could she trust, not her mom, she couldnt even tell her that Robert wasnt her father. Robert cheated, and she didn't feel as though she could trust him. Alec needs to know. If she isnt honest with him, it would make her as bad as her mother, and she didn't want that.

She grabbed her phone and texted Alec. *We need to talk.* About 5 minutes later, he answered. *Meet me at Central Park in 5*

Isabelle stood, grabbed her coat, and fled the institute. She walked into the park and looked around. She turned and found herself looking into the blue orbs that belonged to her brother. _Not your brother. _Her mind scolded her. Alec looked worried.

"Whats the matter, Izzy?" Alec inquired. He had never seen her look so unsure of herself.

"Mom cheated on dad." She blurted out. She couldn't hold it. She saw him and wanted to burst.

"What are you talking about, Isabelle?" Alec was very confused. He knew dad cheated, but mom loved him so much. "She couldn't have cheated. Mom loved Dad so much." He knew that, everyone knew how much Robert and Maryse loved each other.

"Well, I have proof that says she did, Alec. Do you remember at the Ball, when i left and talked to that man?"

"Yeah, made Simon jealous as hell. What does that have to do with anything, Isabelle?"

"I will tell you if you'd just listen." Isabelle said, exasperated. "I was talking to him, he was in the circle with Mom and Dad. He told me that when Mom found out that dad was cheating, she began cheating, too. She was with Michael Wayland and Valentine, both. He told me that Mom came to him crying one day, said that she hadn't slept with Dad for months, but she was pregnant. She wanted advice. She ended up calling off her affairs, and pawning the baby off as Dad's. But it wasn't Dad's, it was Michael Wayland's." Isabelle took a deep breath to continue. "I'm not your sister, Alec. Not really." There were tears streaming down Isabelle's face now. Her brother knew that he wasn't really her brother.

Alec gathered Isabelle into his arms. She would always be his sister.

"How are you sure?" He asked. What if she was Valentines, she would be Clary's sister.

"I went to the Silent Brothers." Isabelle whispered. The feel of Alec's hand on her back was calming. He always knew just what to do to make her feel better and calm.

"Oh. You will always be my baby sister, Izzy." Alec loved his sister. Nothing was going to change that.

"But I'm not your full sister, Alec."

"You will always be my sister, Izzy. Remember when Jace knew that Valentine was his dad, but he decided that we were his real family, even changed his name to Lightwood? Well, its almost the same. You are my sister, Isabelle, because that is what we have always believed. I love you." Alec didn't want to loose his sister, he had already lost his brother, not Izzy, too.

"I love you, too, Alec. You're right, you are my brother, no matter what anyone says."

The tears started again. Alec held her until they stopped.

"Lets go home." Alec led Isabelle back to the institute.

~oO0Oo~

Clary tentatively walked into Jace's room. She heard the water running, so she knew he was in the shower. How was she going to tell him. She didn't want to loose him. How was he going to react? She sat on the bed and put her hand on her stomach. She wasn't going to be this skinny for much longer. How far along was she? Months? A few weeks? She didn't feel any different, except for throwing up.

Jace walked out from the bathroom wearing only sweat pants that hung from his hips. He was so sexy. He smiled at her.

"How was shopping?" His smile turned to an amused smirk. He knew she didn't like shopping.

"It was fun." She said, looking at her hands.

"Fun? Thats all? You are usually more talkative. Whats wrong?" Jace could tell something wasn't right. The way she was sitting on his bed, looking lost, wasn't Clary.

"Um, well, I got some news today." She said, still looking at her hands.

"Go on." Jace nodded. His face showed his worry very plainly.

"I'm pregnant." She breathed. She glanced up at him, gauging his reaction.

Jace's face drained of all color. He paced for a second, then stopped, looking at her. He ran his hands through his hair before shouting "What?! How? We used protection! That can't be true."

Clary stood, her shoulders sank down and back, a look of confidence in her eyes and stance.

"How, Jace? I think we had sex about 50 times since we got back from Edom. Condoms don't always work." She was scowling now. How dare he be this mad. It was just as much is fault as hers.

"I can't be a father, Clary. Can't be." He said, slipping on a shirt.

Grabbing a jacket he grumbled "I"ll be back." He opened the door, walked through it, and slammed it so hard that the knives hanging on the wall clanged against it.

Clary sat again. She put her hands in her hair. What was she going to do? Would he come back? Would he help her?

She went to her room. The time spent at the Silent City was longer than she thought. It was already 8 o-clock. She was tired. She climbed into bed and slept.

Clary woke with a start. The door slammed open, and there stood Jace. She stood and walked to him. He smelled heavily of alcohol.

"You've been drinking?" She asked.

"Yup. Had some information to work through." He slurred. He was obviously far gone. Clary pointed to the bed.

"Sit." She ordered. He sat on the edge of the bed. Clary unlaced his boots and pulled off his socks. She then stood and pulled off his jacket. He had to sleep this off so they could talk.

Jace grabbed her hips and pulled her stomach to his face. He kissed her belly.

"We have an invader in here."

_The baby. _

"You're going to keep me awake, aren't you?" He slurs to her belly.

Looking up to Clary, his eyes saddening. "You're going to choose him over me."

He falls back, so he is lying sideways accross the bed, his feet still on the floor. He draped his arm across his eyes.

"Jace, I'm not choosing anyone over anyone. And he might be a she."

"A she- by the Angel..." He peeped out for a moment, but has now recovered his eyes.

Clary finished pulling his jacked out from under him.

"Jace, you have to move." She said, but only got a soft snore in return. He was out.

Clary walked to the next room over, she wasnt going to sleep with a drunk Jace. Not tonight.

She heard stomping and yelling when she woke the next morning. It was Jace, unable to find her. She walked toward the noise. She walked up behind Jace and saw Isabelle, Alec, Maryse and Magnus staring at her. Isabelle and Alec wore a small smirk, while Magnus had a full out face-splitting grin. Jace turned and saw her. He walked to her and grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her. She pulled away, not wanting to kiss him if he didn't want the baby.

"I over reacted. I'm sorry." He whispered, putting his forehead to hers.

"It might not have been planned, but I realized, its wanted." He smiled at her. She smiled back. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she let the tears flow. He still loved her. He even said that he wanted the baby.

Jace turned to the congregated shadowhunters.

"Clary is pregnant." At that, Clary pulled away from him.

"I should have told my mom first, Jace." She said. He smiled.

"You can call her."

They walked up to Clary's room.

"Everything will be fine. Just you see." Clary whispered.

"I'll leave you to call your mom." Jace kissed her and walked to his room.

Just as Clary finished the call to her mom, Jace walked back into her room. Walking up to her he dropped to one knee.

"I love you, Clary. I have loved you and have been meaning to do this for awhile now. Will you marry me?" He held out his hand. On his palm was the Herondale ring that Tessa Grey gave her to give Jace.

She reached down, grabbed his ring, and slipped it on her left ring finger.

"I love you, too, Jace." Tears were streaming down her face.

"We will be together forever." He smiled.

Clary smiled back at him "Yes, we will."

**So, that was the end. I will make a sequel. No promises as to when I can post/update it. Especially with school starting up. I took a scene from Fifty Shades Freed. I loved it! So i can't wait for the Fifty Shades of Grey movie! I have watched the trailer so many times. I have it downloaded so i can watch it all the time. Yay! Well, bye. I'll add a chapter on this letting everyone know that I posted the sequel. Bye!**

**There won't be a next time...**


	11. Sequel!

**Hey! So I uploaded the Sequel! It is called "A Fresh Start." I hope everyone likes it! If you want to talk to me about anything, doesn't have to be about the story, it can be about anything, PM me and i can give you my Kik. So check out the sequel. Let me know what you think! Thanks to all of my supporters! I love you all!**


End file.
